The subject of this patent application relates generally to fashion accessories, and more particularly to a storage sash apparatus configured for securely and covertly storing personal items therewithin.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, while purses and other types of bags are commonly used to carry around one's everyday personal items, there are occasions where having to carry around such a bag is less than ideal. For example, now that bag checks are becoming more and more common at places such as amusement parks, theaters, and concert venues, people are beginning to opt for leaving their bags at home in order to avoid bag check lines. Bags can also be cumbersome to carry around, which could visually detract from one's wardrobe in certain situations, and which could also create an opportunity for theft in other situations. However, certain personal items (such as identification cards, money, credit/debit cards, keys, medications, vitamins, etc.) must nevertheless be carried on one's person at all times. Thus, there is a need for a wearable, relatively compact apparatus that is capable of storing such important personal items in lieu of a traditional bag.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.
It should be noted that the above background description includes information that may be useful in understanding aspects of the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.